Leylin Farlier/Affiliations
Affiliations Abyssal Bone Academy It was the magus academy he attended. He left the academy as a rank 1 official magus due to his conflicts with the Lilytel Family and was renowned as a genius they should not have let go. Four Seasons Garden Leylin became a magus of Four Seasons Garden for its resources. It also served as to disguise himself as a member of light magi. He eventually betrayed Four Seasons Garden and his contract with Cabourn, a rank 2 dark magus for advancement to rank 2 magus. Twilight Zone and Nature's Alliance Leylin arrived in Twilight Zone to escape South coast. He became the head of Nature's Alliance with Celine as the figurehead when Celine asked his assistance with her plans to progress the academy. He also merged numerous organisations under Nature's Alliance to make Nature's Alliance Academy. He later became the Guardian of the Realm and merged Twilight Zone regions as one. Ouroboros Clan Leylin joined the Ouroboros Clans to learn more from his own kin as a Kemoyin Serpent. He grew attached to his clan as he advanced to Morning Star and became its ruler, even elders Gilbert and Emma acknowledged him as the sole ruler. He established the farlier royal family of the Ouroboros Clan once his bloodline evolved to that of the Kemoyin Emperor. Warlock Union Leylin became a core member of the Warlock Union when he advanced to rank 5. He was equal in authority as the other Radiant Moons until he advanced to half rank 7, making him recognized as the king of the Union. Farlier Family Leylin is the current Patriarch of the Farlier Family. Alabaster City Leylin founded the Alabaster City, to watch over the gate and that connects the first level of Subterranean World and the South Coast. It was also founded because there was a need for something (or someone) to watch over the trade of both sides of the gate, making the one who governs the city to be able control the trade of both sides, and therefore, receive great benefits making it both a target of envy and hatred.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-765/ Faulen Family Leylin's clone was born into the Faulen Family in the World of the Gods to which he is the heir. Scarlet Tigers Leylin Faulen is both the founder and true leader of the Scarlet Tigers, which he founded by using the pirate prisoners of war from Black Tigers and by use of the carrot and stick method, was able to turn them into a decent pirate with some loyalty towards him.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-818/ However as Leylin was unable to fully trust pirates like them as his men, and so had his cousin Isabel to be the pirate captain, while he was the one behind the shadows, supporting her in her journeys across the outer seas. The Scarlet Tigers also had a fleet with strength comparable to Leylin's other fleet, the Imperial Navy of Port Venus but, and with Leylin's conquest of Sakartes Empire on Debanks Island, the strength of the fleet became unmatched in the outer seas, even more than that of the imperial navy. The fleet became the imperial navy of the unnamed empire that Leylin founded on the newly conquered Debanks Island. Giant Serpent Church Leylin founded the Giant Serpent Church which worshiped him as Kukulkan, the God of Massacre, with its first pope, Tiff, and first saintess, Barbara. Kukulkan's Divine Kingdom : Debanks Islands and Baator Leylin first became an Archdevil of Baator and the Emperor of the Faulen Empire on Debank Islands. When Leylin ascended into godhood, he merged Debanks Islands and the first 3 levels of Baator for his divine kingdom. His diving kingdom eventually covered the entirety of Baator when he conquered and defeated the other Archdevils. References Category:Leylin Farlier